


Just the Two of Us

by Doylebaby



Series: Cops Universe [6]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's just the two of them, Orlando is a different person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Follows after [It'll Work Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3569420).

  


**Just the Two of Us**

Hugh looked at the purple bruise on his right hip with a smile and there was another one on his left shoulder.

It's where Orlando had held him tightly when he'd finally fucked him through the mattress, after Hugh's repeated 'I won't break!'.

Granted, it had been a while – a long while – but Orlando had been very gentle, preparing him thoroughly, until Hugh was about to explode and had told Orlando to 'get on with it'. 

That was exactly what Orlando had done, with a breathtaking climax as a result. 

“I'm sorry, didn't mean to do that,” Orlando's soft words startled Hugh and he looked up at his lover who gently brushed across the purple finger-shaped bruise on his hip. 

It amazed Hugh every time, how the rough, tough cop as he knew Orlando at work, turned into a caring, attentive lover when it was just the two of them. 

He shook his head with a grin. “I told you before, I don't break that easily. I'm a big boy, you know.”

Orlando looked pointedly at Hugh's crotch. “I hadn't missed that. You think he's up for a workout?”

“Uhuh,” Hugh nodded. “After you tend to my bruises,” and he pulled Orlando down on top of him.

And Orlando did just that.

The End


End file.
